


7 Birthday Wishes and a Book

by desikauwa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, happy birthday idolish7's favorite oniisan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: a birthday fic for Yamato





	7 Birthday Wishes and a Book

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour yesterday because i was inspired and i did say i'd write a gen fic for valentines day so happy birthday old man

Yamato didn't particularly care to celebrate his birthday. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that it coincided with a holiday, he would have ignored it altogether.

This year however was different.

IDOLiSH7 seemed determined to celebrate and it all started with a bang.

"Yamato! A Very Happy Birthday to You!"

Nagi had slammed the door open and Yamato almost fell off his bed. He put out a hand to grab his glasses and phone to see the time.

The display read 7:00 AM.

"Nagi. Please, it's my day off. I was planning on sleeping in."

Nagi grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled him off the bed. "No can do. I have big plans for today and you need to be up and ready for them."

"Rokuya-san! What are you doing? We all agreed to let Nikaido-san sleep in today."

Iori was standing at Yamato's door with his arms crossed, glaring at Nagi. Tamaki was standing behind him looking sleepy. Both of them were in there school uniforms ready to go.

Tamaki waved. "Ah. Happy Birthday Yama-san. You can have exactly one king pudding bottle. Don't take more than one though or I'll never forgive you."

Iori spun around. "Tamaki, you can't threaten people on their birthday."

"Eh? Why not Iorin?"

Tamaki was pouting as Iori tried to explain why you had to be nice to people on their birthdays.

Yamato laughed. "Right well thanks for letting me sleep in but don't you need bentos?"

Iori shook his head. "Oh, it's fine. Nii-san took care of it. You should just relax today."

Nagi who had made himself comfortable in Yamato's bed exclaimed. "Iori! You forgot to say something to Yamato."

Tamaki snickered at Iori's confusion. "You forgot to wish Yama-san. That's pretty rude Iorin."

Iori paled. "I am so sorry Nikaido-san. It was remiss of me to forget. Many Happy Returns of the Day."

Yamato leaned on his door frame as he ruffled Iori's hair. "No need to be so formal Ichi. Thanks, and both of you have a good day at school."

Mitsuki was walking by when he noticed what was going on. He pushed his way into Yamato's room.

"Nagi," he yelled, "you were supposed to let Yamato-san sleep and now that you've woken him up you're taking his bed. You're coming with me right now."

Nagi whined as Mitsuki pulled him off the bed and started pulling him by the ear.

Mitsuki turned to Yamato. "Happy Birthday old man. You're allowed to relax but don't forget that Re:Vale and Trigger are going to join us in celebrating tonight."

Yamato grinned at two of his favorite people. "Yeah thanks for the wishes you guys. I make no promises about being ready in time for the guests tonight."

Mitsuki rolled his eyes, knowing that Yamato was just teasing him, before turning to the two high schoolers.

"You two need to get going if you don't want to be late."

Iori blanched before pushing Tamaki toward the door. "We're leaving now. Everyone, have a good day."

Tamaki yelled out to Yamato. "Don't forget. Only one king pudding bottle."

Yamato chuckled. Those two were so much fun to have around.

As he turned back to his room, there was a soft knock on his door. There stood Osaka Sougo.

"I heard all the commotion and figured you would be awake. Happy Birthday Yamato-san."

Yamato smiled. "Thanks Sou. Now I'm going to get ready, so I'll see you later okay."

Sougo nodded and smiled softly. "I shall see you later then."

As Sougo was leaving, Riku tripped and crashed into him and a package flew out of Riku's hands and almost hit Yamato in the head.

"I'm so sorry Sougo-san. I wanted to give Yamato-san his present but then I tripped, and I couldn't keep a hold of it and oh I hope Iori isn't here to scold me for being clumsy."

Sougo tried to get Riku to calm down but Riku had started rambling. Yamato shook his head with exasperated fondness as he picked up the package.

"You know you didn't have to get me a present Riku. I'm honestly happy not getting anything."

Riku was distracted from his explanation to Sougo to smile at Yamato. "Oh! I wasn't even looking for a present! I happened to see it at the bookstore, and it reminded me of something you said."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Really then. Do you mind if I open it right now?"

Riku shook his head. "Go ahead! It's your present."

Inside the wrapping was a book titled ' _A 10 Step Guide to Being an Everyday Salaryman_ ' and Yamato blinked.

"Well this is certainly something."

Riku smiled so brightly Yamato felt like shading his eyes. "You said if you weren't an idol you'd be a salaryman so I thought this would amuse you. Happy Birthday!"

Yamato burst out laughing. This was the most chaotic start to a birthday he'd ever experienced and honestly, he had loved every moment of it. IDOLiSH7 truly was home.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter [@desikauwa5](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or send me questions on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/desikauwa)


End file.
